basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerald Henderson, Jr.
|} Jerome McKinley "Gerald" Henderson, Jr. (born December 9, 1987, in Caldwell, New Jersey) is an American basketball player who is currently with the Charlotte Bobcats of the NBA. Henderson played college basketball for Duke. . High school Henderson attended high school at Episcopal Academy in Merion, Pennsylvania, where he teamed up with former UNC basketball player, Wayne Ellington. He also lettered and earned all-conference honors in golf as a freshman and stratch golfer, and was two-time league champion in the high jump and triple jump in track and field.http://www.goduke.com/ViewArticle.dbml?DB_OEM_ID=4200&ATCLID=620658 Gerald was ranked as the 18th-best high school senior by The Recruiting Services Consensus Index. College After an uneventful freshman year seeing limited playing time off the bench, Henderson moved into the starting lineup as a sophomore and averaged 12.7 points per game. During his junior year, Henderson moved into a key leadership role for a Blue Devil team lacking much in the way of senior leadership; Henderson did not disappoint, leading the team in scoring 16.5 points per game on the way to a First-Team All-ACC award and ACC tournament championship. Henderson's important contribution helped Duke to a 2nd seed in the NCAA tournament. NBA Henderson decided to forgo his senior season and enter the 2009 NBA Draft where he was drafted 12th overall by the Charlotte Bobcats. On July 8, 2009, Henderson signed a contract with the Bobcats. On October 29, 2010, Bobcats picked up the third-year option on Henderson's contract. The 2011-12 NBA season would be something of a breakout year for Henderson with the Bobcats. Despite finishing with the worst record in the history of the NBA, Henderson proved to be an effective scorer and was one of the lone bright spots on the team. He saw career numbers in minutes per game (33.3), field goal percentage (45.9%), rebounds per game (4.1), assists per game (2.3), and points per game (15.1). He would prove to be the main offensive weapon for the Bobcats, particularly late in the season. On March 12, 2013, Henderson had a career high in points scored in a win over the Boston Celtics when he scored 35 points. He matched that total against the New York Knicks on March 29, 2013. On June 28, 2013, the Bobcats extended a qualifying offer to Henderson, thus making him a restricted free agent. On July 30, 2013, the team officially re-signed Henderson to a 3 year $18M deal. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2009–10 | align="left" | Charlotte | 43 || 0 || 8.3 || .356 || .211 || .745 || 1.3 || 0.3 || 0.2 || 0.2 || 2.6 |- | align="left" | 2010–11 | align="left" | Charlotte | 68 || 30 || 24.4 || .454 || .194 || .785 || 3.0 || 1.5 || 0.7 || 0.5 || 9.6 |- | align="left" | 2011–12 | align="left" | Charlotte | 55 || 55 || 33.3 || .459 || .234 || .760 || 4.1 || 2.3 || 0.9 || 0.4 || 15.1 |- | align="left" | 2012–13 | align="left" | Charlotte | 68 || 58 || 31.4 || .447 || .330 || .824 || 3.7 || 2.6 || 1.0 || 0.5 || 15.5 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 234 || 143 || 25.6 || .448 || .272 || .792 || 3.1 || 1.8 || 0.8 || 0.4 || 11.3 Career highs *Points: 35 2x *Rebounds: 10 3x *Assists: 8''' 2x *Steals: '''5 vs. Indiana 11/02/12 *Blocks: 3 4x Personal He is the son of former NBA player Gerald Henderson. See also *2009 NCAA Men's Basketball All-Americans * 2006 high school boys basketball All-Americans References Category:National Basketball Association players